Remote desktop applications allow users to access services provided by remote servers via a graphical user interface (GUI) on a local client device. One significant consideration for remote desktop applications is that performance is heavily influenced by network conditions, as the quality of user experience may suffer greatly when network conditions are poor (e.g., low connection speeds, latency, etc.). More specifically, screen images from the remote server must be transported over the network before being viewed by the user on the local device. Techniques for improving the performance of remote desktop services are desired.